Trying to get back home
by shurikan0furry
Summary: Naruto a prisoner of war is trying to get back home. not good at summaries


I don't own Naruto unfortunately.

This is my first story so be insult me if you want but I would like some help please and thank you. This is going to be a one shot so I can work my way up.

--

He laid there in his cell bloody and battered, a prisoner of war. Our young hero was on a routine scouting mission when the oto nin ambushed his squad killing his team and taking him in. Of course the loss to the squad of oto nin was astonishing to many, there thoughts were how could a 17 year old boy take out more than half of their squad.

The cell door opens to see a female walk in smiling wickedly. Naruto looks up with a defeated look on his face, then of anger. "What the hell do you want!" Naruto yells at the woman.

"Aw you seem angry." the woman says sarcastically. Then a scowl appears on her face. "Well to fucking bad." she says as she garbs his face roughly. "Your going to tell me what your village is planning."

"Screw you lady, I'll never tell you anything." says Naruto with a glare. She looks at him and punches him straight in the face breaking his nose, and sending blood everywhere.

"Now little boy tell me what I want to know or I will make your visit here very uncomfortable. Or tell me and I'll give you a quick and easy death." she says while cracking her knuckles.

"Go fuck yourself lady." Naruto says while spitting blood out of his mouth. The lady goes towards the door and whispers, then two more ninja come in with a chair and place it in the middle of the cell. They go over and unlock him and put him into the chair shackling his wrists and ankles to the chair.

"This will make it easier for me. Unfortunately for you its going to get worse." the lady says with a smile that would send shivers up your spine.

'Crap c'mon naruto think what can I do to get out of this. I can't believe I'm going to suggest this but, what would Jiraiya do.' naruto thinks hurridly. Then a thought pops into his head something only Jiraiya would think of. Rocking a little he uses his feet to push forward making the chair lurch upwards towards the startled nin. Knocking her over Naruto grabs her right breast(which was kinda hard him being shackled to a chair) and the other hand reaching into her kunai holder.

"Get the little pervert off of me NOW." she yells to the guard outside. The guard runs in and pulls the chair with Naruto in it. "You little perverted bastard, how dare you grab my chest, your lucky we need you alive or I'd kill you right now." she says angrily, with a small hint of red on her cheeks.

"Aw you seem angry." he says with a smile adorning his face. "What? If I'm going to die I might as well cop a feel." he says while trying to hide the kunai up under his sleeve.

"Ma'am um you have another prisoner to see to, remember." the guard says to the woman. She nods her head.

"Your lucky, but for tomorrow your mine." she says with a slight smirk. She turns to leave then stops and whispers something to the guard, he nods his head and follows her out of the door locking it behind him.

-- (Back in the village)

In the hokage's office Tsunade hunched over her desk, hands covering her face quietly sobbing. All of the sudden the door busts open revieling a exhausted Sakura breathing hard.

"Is it true Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asks hurriedly. "Is it true that Naruto's MIA?" she asks again with a shaken voice. Tsunade looks up with red rimmed eyes, seeing her master like this she falls to the floor crying knowing that the rumors are true that Naruto is missing.

Tsunade running out from the other side of her desk picks Sakura up into a hug trying to calm the distressed girl down. "Sakura..Sakura c'mon now you have to get a hold of yourself you need to stop crying. I understand how you feel but you need to be strong, now i want you to take a big breath and breath out, that a girl, better?" Tsunade says trying to keep herself composed.

"I...I think I need to go talk to Kakashi-sensei. Does he know yet?" Sakura asks trying to get up. Tsunade helps her while nodding her head to say that Kakashi knows.

"I told him and he left if i'm not mistaken he is in one of two places. He's either at the memorial stone or at a bar." She say while turning away knowing that kakashi is blaming himself for Naruto missing. "But i'm not sure which i would talk to someone else to make sure. Try Gai he should know." Tsunade says taking her seat again. "I haven't informed the others, after you meet up with Kakashi you and him come back to my office I will then inform the others of Naruto's disappearance." Tsunade says with a sigh knowing this is not going to be and easy task.

--

Sakura going through the village looking for Kakashi desides going with what Tsunade said and goes looking for Gai. Gai of course is found at the training fields with Lee. Suprisingly Gai is not yelling he has a serious look on his face, and by the looks of it Lee has been trying to figure out why he is so upset.

"Gai-sensei what is the matter? Have the flames of youth been doused?" Lee asks concerned. Gai just shakes his which means he is not talking about it. "But Gai-sensei I have not seen you train so hard not even when Kakashi gets lucky and beats you at a challenge." Lee says trying to cheer him up.

"Oi Gai-sensei!" Sakura says to get his attention. Gai looks over at her and gives her a sad smile. Sakura getting the hint that he knows about naruto. "Have you seen Kakashi-sensei around. I have to talk to him about...well you know." Sakura says trying not to tell Lee anything. Lee noticing that he's being left out of what ever there talking about and looks with pleading eyes to now what it is.

"Oh Sakura hi how are you. Yes Kakashi is in the shinobi bar towards the center of town." Gai says giving her another sad smile. Sakura thanks him. Lee is still asking questions about whats going on, but Gai still shakes his head and tells him not to worry about it right now that he will be told later.

--

Sakura is making her way towards the bar by roof jumping and even putting chakra into her legs tryingto get there as fast as she can. She sees the bar and jumps off the roof. She makes her way to the bar entrance, she peers inside looking for kakashi. Finally she sees a an impossible silver hair due. She makes her way over to Kakashi to see the man drinking like theirs no tomorrow. Instantly knowing that he's wasted sits down in the chair across from him. Kakashi noticing that he has a new friend looks up only to see Sakura and then sigh's and knocks back another shot of sake.

"Kaka-sensei are you okay? You really shouldn't drink like that." Sakura says trying to take the bottle away from him, with a little protest she finally gets the bottle. "No more we need to go see the Hokage soon nad you need to sober up. " Sakura says as Kakashi sways in his seat.

"Sa..Sa...Sakura its all my falt i'm the reason Naruto got caught I neglected his teachings because i was too lazy to do anything. I could have made him stronger so that he could have gotten away, but nooo i had to be a prick and go and do what i wanted to do." Kakashi says breaking down and tears start welling up in his eye. "Even when Sasuke was here what did do? I ignored you AND Naruto to teach mister tree up my ass 'cause i thought he needed it more. Only thing he needed was alot of kicks to the ass" Sakura staying quiet letting him get it all out, to show what he felt.

Seeing that Kakashi was through she decided to say something. "Kakashi-sensei you shouldn't blame yourself from what i heard where they knew where Naruto was at ,when he was fighting, there were a ring of bodies where Naruto was fighting them all. When they got him at least wee know that he went down with a hell of a fight. Showing that you must have did something right i mean if he wasn't strong enough wouldn't he have been killed!" Sakura says trying to cheer him up. kakashi just sighs again.

"I guess you right its just that i know i could have done more but i didn't and...I feel horrible." Kakashi says while turning a slight green in color."You shouldn't beat yourself up I to-"Sakura tried to say before Kakashi interrupted. "No I mean I'm about to be sick." Kakashi runs out of the bar and into a alley throwing up into a trash can.

Sakura comes out seeing Kakashi goes over to him and says "Told you shouldn't have drank so much." Sakura trying to look over and see his face but he already had is mask on. Sakura just pouts. "Ok we need to go see Tsunade. She's going to tell the others and we need to be there ok?" Kakashi just look up and nods his head.

--(Naruto)

Naruto has the kunai out trying to pick the lock.'Ero-sennin would have been proud to have seen that kami rest his soul' Naruto thinks as the lock makes a clicking sound. "One downthree more to go." Naruto says with a smile.'I'm going to get out don't worry anyone i'm comming back.'

--end chapter 1

so what do you guys think tell me plzz thanx should have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
